


Perfect Little Satellites

by jcknwng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, De-Aged Characters, Emotional Baggage, Fluff, M/M, Mainly Iwa's POV, Multi, Parent Separation, Same-Sex Marriage, life story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknwng/pseuds/jcknwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never forget the day his father walked out on his mother. He could tell you the exact date, exact time and what he was wearing when it happened. </p><p>He remembers being thankful. For when his father left his mother, Iwaizumi Hajime's life story really started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've spent the last few days collating and sharing a bunch of headcanons from one of the most fabulous people I have had the pleasure of talking to. This fic is essentially all of those headcanons rolled into a story. 
> 
> I really hope that you enjoy this fic. It will be several chapters long and full of pain, fluff and emotional scenes. I'll pop a note at the beginning of each chapter if I feel it has trigger warnings. If you do happen to read this and find a trigger that is not highlighted, please let me know so I can update the notes / tags! 
> 
> * **In this chapter there's reference to parent separation and a fair amount of implied emotional abuse.** *

Iwaizumi Hajime had always had a good memory. He didn't forget things easily, even things that didn't seem important to most. He can remember catching bugs in the garden with his father, who was always so brilliant at getting the biggest ones in a jar. He remembers his father taking him to the pond at the weekend so that they could see the bugs that used to live on the watertop. He would always remember his days out with his mother where she'd buy him ice cream and they'd sit on the swings and talk about how beautiful the sun was. Iwaizumi Hajime treasured all of these memories and was grateful that they would be forever stored in his mind.

However there was one memory which Iwaizumi hated to think about. 

The day his father walked out on his mother was the day that Hajime's world crumbled. Sure, there had been arguments and he'd taken it upon himself to rub his mother's back and tell her that it would be okay while she wept. He'd witnessed their rowing and heard his father's voice become louder when his mother had stood up for herself. He knew that when his father slammed the door, there would be a very good chance he wouldn't return for a week or two. But he always came back. And they would spend a few weeks getting back to normal, smoothing out the creases and playing happy families again. 

This time had been different. 

He'd heard some of the yelling, but had hidden himself away in his room again, burying himself beneath the mass of cuddly toys on his bed. He'd only left his room when he'd heard the door slam. He found his mother on her bed, head in her hands and her body shaking from sobs. He'd climbed onto the bed as usual and wrapped his arms around her, hand rubbing her back while he whispered that it would be okay. 

But once her sobs had turned into hiccups and the tears on her face had dried, staining her shirt, she shook her head. 

"Daddy isn't coming back, Hajime. Not this time." 

And to be told that your dad had left forever without saying goodbye should have been the most heartbreaking thing in the world for a ten year old. It wasn't. The most heartbreaking thing for Hajime at that point, was the look on his mother's face. The desperation in her eyes which were wide and bloodshot, burning with guilt and rage and helplessness, was the sight that cut through Hajime the most. 

Despite being ten years old, clueless and terrified, Hajime took it upon himself to take care of his mother. 

~~

When Hajime found out that his mother was pregnant, he'd been over the moon. She'd told him shortly after the swift exit of his father. Hajime had never been in the dark about anything. Even when his parents had fought, she'd explained why. When family members passed away, she was up front and honest with him. Some people would say it was harsh to be told such things when you were so small, but Hajime was grateful. He was wiser about the world, now, and he wouldn't grow up thinking that certain things were his fault. The reason his father left was due to the new baby. But it didn't matter to Hajime. He could be excited enough for the both of them. 

And he was.

He'd made plans about what he and his baby brother could do, how he would teach him to walk and talk, things like that. When he'd returned to school, he'd boasted about it to his school friend, Oikawa Tooru. And even when Tooru had started talking about his older sister, Hajime hadn't been disheartened. This was different. This was a baby brother. He took a little pride in the fact that Tooru seemed to huff out of jealousy but they eventually went back to playing games. Hajime's smile never faltered, though.

Throughout his mum's pregnancy, he spent a lot of time at Tooru's. His mother still worked hard to put food on the table for them and her shifts were usually during the night. Hajime liked staying at Tooru's house. His parents were nice, and they obviously lived a much more luxurious life than the Iwaizumis did. Hajime wasn't bitter, of course. He just enjoyed the supper of milk bread and hot chocolate from time to time. (And he usually was allowed to take some milk bread home for his mum anyway). It was through these sleepovers that Hajime found a truly good friend in Tooru. At first, he hadn't been overly keen on the other male. He was too dramatic, too 'me, me, me'. But away from the pretty girls and jealous boys at school, he was actually not half bad to talk to. Hajime liked that he listened, and even though he often asked too many questions, it was still nice to just talk. 

He had found himself counting down the days that his little brother would be here. He'd spent time helping his mother with the nursery. He'd given her his opinions on the names she'd chosen. He'd made sure to cover her up when she fell asleep on the sofa watching some cheap romance film on tv. He'd taken it upon himself to support his mother as much as he possibly could, given his age. 

But even so, things hadn't gone according to plan for this, either. He could only recall being ushered to Tooru's house early in the morning, not being told anything except that he'd be staying with them for a little while until his mother was better. He hadn't slept that night despite Tooru promising that everything was okay. He wanted to know what had happened, but nobody would tell him. Tooru's mother had said he was too young to understand what was happening. Hajime disagreed. He managed to get a few hours sleep when Tooru trapped him in a tight hug and began to hum a silly little nursery in his ear. The warmth and calming tone of Tooru's voice had forced him to doze off. 

When he'd woken up, Tooru's mother had finally told him that he could see his own mother. Within minutes of arriving at the hospital, Hajime's mother told him everything. "Your brother couldn't wait to meet you, Hajime." She had joked. He'd laughed and hugged her and she'd told him that it would all be okay. He knew it would be. 

She stayed in the hospital for a few more days, while Hajime went to school and spent nights with the Oikawa's, curled up in Tooru's arms. It was on the night that Mrs Oikawa told him he would be going home that he realised he hadn't even seen his baby brother yet. 

~~

He was small. His mother had chosen Makoto at Hajime's request and it fit him perfectly. His mother had explained that he was tiny because of his eagerness to get out. Hajime didn't care. He was perfect. Iwaizumi Makoto, Hajime's perfect little brother who would probably fit in Hajime's two hands currently. 

The next few weeks were tough. Hajime's mother was tired and worn down. Hajime tried to help where he could, tried to learn how to change Makoto or feed him so that his mother could get some rest. But being so small meant that there were complications. Makoto was fragile and, much to his dismay, Hajime didn't have the most gentle hands. But after Hajime's 11th birthday, things started to really look up. Makoto had grown stronger and no longer looked like he would break under a single touch. Hajime found himself helping more. He changed Makoto when he could, fed him when his mother was running around sorting bills, took him out for short walks when he wouldn't settle. Hajime was, as his mother often said, her saviour. 

When Makoto was a year old, Hajime felt that he had grown several years himself. He had matured in his actions and in doing so, he and Tooru had broken ties with their old 'friends' at school (the ones who were really just after Tooru's popularity). The bond between the two had become so strong that Hajime even trusted him with Makoto. He'd often come round for dinner and Hajime's mother would insist that he could stay if he wished. He usually did and the two always ended up passing out while watching some kid programme about aliens or bugs (the choice depended on who had finished their lunch first that day at school). Tooru helped out a lot with Makoto, and Hajime found himself respecting his friend as much as one could respect someone else. 

~~

Hajime's 12th birthday brought something that he had almost erased from his memory. His father had shown up on their doorstep, with a book about bugs that he hadn't bothered to wrap. Hajime had been wary at first, but he'd allowed himself to get excited about the visit once his eyes had met his mother's. For the next few weeks, it was agreed that he would spend some days with his father and some with his mother. He quickly learnt that his father had found someone else, and had a child who seemed to be a few months older than Makoto. "Hajime, this is your baby brother." It had confused Hajime because he had already got a baby brother back at home. But then it had dawned on him that this baby did not share the same mother as him. He'd tried to be enthusiastic, but it was difficult to become attached to a 'brother' you had only just met. 

When Hajime had returned to his mother's, he'd been grateful. She'd looked sad, though, and when he'd asked her about her red eyes she had simply said that she was just tired. He believed her and the trips to his father's became more frequent. He eventually grew warmer to the new baby that was his other brother, and even though he didn't share the same amount of enthusiasm when talking to him, he loved his half-brother as much as he loved Makoto. 

The happiness didn't last, though. He had cried and cried about his upset tummy to the point where his father had taken him home. When he'd run to his mother's bedroom to ask for a cuddle, he'd found her curled in bed, shaken by sobs. 

It was then that Hajime realised the true pain that his father had caused his mother. 

He stopped visiting his father out of respect for his mother's feelings. She'd tried to get him to go back, had practically begged him to not miss out on time with his father for her, but he had refused. 

Hajime Iwaizumi was thirteen years old and would be going to junior school with his best friend, Tooru Oikawa. 

He was not a little boy anymore.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo! This chapter covers anger issues and coping with the aftermath of emotional abuse (but this is only implied). There's also a small description of violence.

Hajime had never expected moving up to Junior High School would be hard. But of course, the academics were different and there were some friends who didn't join him at Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High. They'd gone on to other schools in the prefecture, some of his friends had even moved away. The one constant in his life now was Tooru. When Tooru had found out that they were both going to Kitagawa, he'd been over the moon. All bright eyes, big grins and loud cheering. Hajime hadn't minded. He was excited about taking the next big steps to being a big kid, especially with his best friend by his side.

It was an odd feeling, going from being the oldest in the school to the youngest and probably one of the smallest. The only thing that comforted him was knowing that he was at least a few centimetres taller than Tooru. Through the first few months, he'd gone unnoticed. He'd been attending classes, handing his homework in on time and participating in a few after school clubs (art classes, only twice a week because he still liked to be home to support his mother). All in all, Hajime was happy with where he was at now. 

The only downside was the amount of attention that Tooru was now getting. 

Hajime wouldn't have minded, but there were a few of the guys who were less on the admiration side and more under the 'point-and-laugh' category. Hajime always took Tooru's arm and dragged him away from the blushing girls when they were about. 

Thankfully Tooru hadn't noticed, and eventually he turned his attention to the volleyball club that the school had. While he was practicing, attention was on his ability to play rather than his face. Sort of. Of course Tooru had managed to talk Hajime into joining as well. Which was just fine with Hajime because at least then he could keep an eye on his best friend. Tooru was good at volleyball. He had always been the type to throw himself into things and Hajime liked being a part of that, even if he pretended that he didn't. 

~~

The two had their weeks planned out fairly similarly. On a Monday they left when school ended, Hajime walked Tooru to his house because it was closest (and he only lived a few blocks away anyway). Tuesdays were volleyball practice afterschool. On Wednesdays, Hajime did art and Tooru stayed behind for the astronomy club. On Thursdays, Tooru stayed for some sci-fi fanclub that Hajime didn't have any interest in. He always waited anyway. And on Fridays they usually went for ice cream together before Hajime walked Tooru home. Hajime spent his Thursdays waiting for Tooru in the library, finishing his homework there instead of at home. Makoto usually stayed with his uncle Ryu on Thursdays while his mum worked, so there wasn't really anything to rush back for. 

It was on one of those Thursdays that Hajime realised the full effect of his father's impact. He'd been sat in his usual spot in the library, finishing his history homework while listening to Tooru's music (an iPod wasn't a luxury that Hajime had). He hated the music, it was far too Oikawa-y for his liking. All happy noises and whiny voices and thumping beats. He preferred deeper music, sometimes classical. He figured that was thanks to what his mum liked, though. Hajime had given up with the music when two boys had walked into the library, sitting not too far from his own table. He pulled out his earbuds and dropped them onto the table, returning his focus to his homework. The library was quiet - not many people stayed behind to study or do homework, which was why he enjoyed it there. He could just about make out what the boys were saying, without being obvious. It wasn't until he heard Tooru's name being mentioned that he really began to eavesdrop. 

They were talking about Tooru being on the volleyball team - which he was, so cool. It was when their tones became mocking that he finally looked up. His eyes widened when he realised they were looking at him. The two boys were well built, tall and clearly older than he was. They both had smirks on their faces and were sat as though they owned the place. It annoyed Hajime somewhat chronic. He was about to pack away his things and leave to wait outside the clubroom for Tooru instead, when one of them spoke.

"Aye, you're Iwaizumi right?" One of the boys asked, voice peaked with fake interest. He didn't wait for an answer. "How do you put up with Oikawa-kun, huh? He's so _whiny_." The boy waved one hand while rubbing his temple with the other. It was the kind of thing Tooru did when he called Hajime an idiot. "You should be a good friend and tell him he's annoying." A grin spread across the boy's lips, and it made Hajime's blood boil. He began to pack away his things, telling himself to ignore them. Tooru did whine, a lot, Hajime knew that. Heck, Hajime told him often enough that he was a whiny baby who needed looking after constantly. But it was okay for _him_ to do it, because Hajime didn't mean it. And Tooru knew that. 

Hajime zipped his bag shut and stood, tapping his pocket to make sure he had Tooru's iPod. He shifted around the table when he was satisfied that he had everything, and began to walk towards the library exit. 

"And while you're telling him he's whiny, you can tell him he's terrible at volleyball too. It's embarrassing to watch." This comment brought a chuckle from the boy's friend, and made Hajime stop. He tensed his jaw, hands balling into fists by his side. 

"Tooru is _not_ terrible at volleyball." He half growled, not turning to face the boys. He could hear them both shift in their seats though. Who would expect a first year as small as Hajime to talk back? 

"He can't even set properly." 

Hajime turned around, staring at the boy with fire in his eyes. 

"And if you're so good, then why aren't you on the team?" he spat, hands clenching and unclenching by his side. He didn't like this kid. He wanted to show him how he felt. His words seemed to shock the boy, but it was short-lived. He stood up, and Hajime almost backed down. The boy was taller now that they were this close, and he was far more intimidating now that he was standing. But Hajime didn't stand down. He kept his eyes trained on the boy. 

"Who do you think you're talking to, little shit?" The boy's friend had also stood, but kept his distance behind the table. "I'm your senior and you'll do as I say. Run and tell _Tooru_ that he's terrible." 

"Tooru Oikawa will be the best volleyball player in Japan!" Hajime screamed at him, bag dropping by his side as he threw his fists into the boy. He doubled over, holding his hands to his stomach. But only for a second before his fist met Hajime's face. Hajime's cheek stung and he could taste blood in his mouth. He wasn't going to back down now, though. Hajime flung his arms out in front of him again, hands balled into fists, trying to hit any part of the boy that he could. All it resulted in was him getting his arms grabbed. He was thrown to the floor by the taller boy, and he heard a crack as he met the hard ground. The boy towered over him, and in a last attempt to show he wasn't chickening out, Hajime kicked out at the boy's legs. He made contact with his shin, and the boy fell to the floor. 

After that, the remaining teachers in the school were there and had pulled the boys away from each other. Hajime's mother picked him up after being called out of work. She dropped Tooru off at home too. Hajime went straight to bed and cried. He cried because his mother was upset with him. He cried because his face hurt. He cried because the thought of people thinking that Tooru was terrible made him hurt more than a punch to the face. 

~~

"Ahhh Iwa-chan, you're so cool!" Tooru had been in awe the next day when Hajime had told him about what had happened. He'd left out certain parts, of course, simply saying that he'd heard them saying mean things and hadn't liked it. His face was bruised and his tongue sore from where he'd bitten it on impact. 

"I'm sorry about your music, Tooru." The push to the floor had smashed the iPod that had been nestled in Hajime's pocket. Tooru waved his hand, swatting the apology away.

"Don't mind, don't mind. It was brave Iwa-chan, I'm glad I have you to defend my honour." Tooru's grin was as genuine as Hajime had ever seen it. It made him smile. He nudged Tooru gently.

"Ehh, I'm not making a habit of it!" Hajime chuckled. 

But he did make a habit of it.

Through the rest of his first year, whenever someone was extra mean about Tooru, it always ended up with a punch from Hajime. During their second year, when Tooru really started to get good at volleyball, people were mean through jealousy. It took nothing more than a crude comment about Tooru to get a rise from Hajime. 

It wasn't until he ended up punching a third year unconscious that he guessed something needed to be done about his foul aggression.


	3. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit more about anger issues etc but that's about it! I hope you like it!

Hajime had hated his anger issues. And trying to reduce his own triggers and keep his hands by his side instead of in someones face was proving difficult. Hajime's mother had been called into the office after the incident with the third year. He'd been given a final warning and told that his behaviour was unacceptable. When they'd got home, his mother had sat him down and asked what was going on. He didn't know what to say other than telling her how mean people were about Tooru. She'd tried to tell him that it wasn't his fight, but he refused to listen. Eventually Hajime had cried and she'd promised they'd work through it. He started going to anger management classes midway through his second year of Junior High. 

It helped. 

~~

"Hey Iwa-chan, are you still coming over to mine tonight?" Hajime was sat with Tooru on the field behind the gym. Tooru was throwing his ball at the wall while Hajime worked on his history homework. He looked up at his friend, nodding in reply. "Good! My mum is making your favourite tonight especially." Hajime often went to Tooru's for dinner on Fridays. It was mainly because his mum always insisted that he stay over. Despite the fact that they were both fourteen, nothing much had changed between them. Hajime still fell asleep with Tooru curled in his arms, like he had done when Hajime's mother was in hospital. It was comforting, still, and it helped Hajime sleep, knowing that Tooru was safe. 

"And then we can watch My Neighbour Is An Alien!" Tooru had stopped bouncing the ball against the wall now and it was held tightly in his hands. He was grinning from ear to ear, something which made Hajime smile himself. "I bet she'll make Suama too." Tooru dropped down beside Hajime, laying back on the grass, ball resting on his stomach. Hajime thought about the idea of it, Tooru's mum always made good food. He finished the final question on his homework and closed the book, carefully placing it back into his rucksack and turning to look at his best friend. 

The way the sunlight hit him made him look almost angelic. His eyes were closed, which allowed Hajime to fully take in his face. It was understandable that people were jealous of Tooru. His skin was flawless, pale and untouched by any sort of blemish. His hair was never out of place and always fell in just the right way. He had grown taller in the year and a half they'd been at Junior High. Hajime was no longer the taller of the two. He still had the same baby-like cheeks that he'd had when they were much younger, though. Hajime tore his gaze from Tooru's face, looking at the ball settled on his stomach instead. He leaned forwards and pulled it from his friend's hands. Tooru opened one eye to look at him as he stood. 

"Let's play, Tooru. I'm bored." Hajime waited until Tooru sat up before throwing the ball to him. "Toss for me." 

Tooru didn't waste another second.

~~

Hajime's developments with his anger had made his life a lot easier. He hadn't had incidents at school, at most there'd been arguments that teachers had actually witnessed. He'd started to walk Tooru away instead of throwing punches or yelling insults back. Tooru had seemingly stopped paying attention, too, happier with telling Hajime how he was going to rule the world one day. Or something along those lines, anyway. For the rest of his second year, and until the end of his third, Hajime dealt with his anger and the taunts aimed at Tooru. He didn't fight. He didn't punch. He almost didn't yell. But 2 out of 3 wasn't bad, was it? 

~~

It was Tooru who changed in the last year of Junior High. They were both at the top of their game, Tooru had been made Captain of the volleyball team and had unofficially made Hajime his vice captain. When the new year had started, they'd had little interest in the club (they had plenty of second years so it wasn't as though they were struggling for numbers, though). One of the first years who did stand out was Kageyama Tobio. He was also a setter who had seemed to idolise Tooru from the minute he clapped eyes on him. He was good, quick to pick up plays. His tosses were fast paced although his aim was in dire need of help. He'd looked to Hajime for some help, but always ended up asking Tooru to help him. For some reason, Tooru was always reluctant to offer any advice. Hajime didn't know why he was being so difficult. 

Hajime took it upon himself to help out the first year instead. He may not have been a setter, and his skill level may not have been as high as Tooru's, but his aim was pretty good. He could only do so much but Tobio seemed to appreciate it anyway. He always left the gym with a smile on his face. 

Hajime still thought Tooru needed and attitude adjustment, though. He hadn't worked with Tobio at all since he'd started. It was beginning to grind Hajime's gears. The day he'd decided he would address it was the day that Tooru cracked. Hajime had been putting away some of the equipment when he'd heard Tooru's voice, louder than usual, mock an insult. He'd left the store room to see what the reason for it was. Tobio was staring at Tooru, a ball held tightly in his hands, pure awe as his set expression. Tooru's face was a twist of disgust and offence, like someone had just asked him to clean their feet. Hajime made his way towards them, hearing the last part of their conversation. Tobio had simply asked Tooru if he would teach him how to serve, but the way Tooru reacted would have made someone think differently. 

Hajime saw Tooru's arm twitch, hand balled into a fist, when he moved. He skidded across the floor, grateful he'd just cleaned up otherwise he'd have been flat on his face, and forced himself between Tobio and Tooru. Tooru's fist made contact with Hajime's shoulder and he winced at the sting. It wasn't too bad for him, but if the fist had met Tobio (who was much smaller) then it would have done some serious damage.

"Iwa-chan, what are you doing?!" 

"I could ask you the same thing, Shittykawa!" Tooru's eyebrows knitted together, his mouth open as if he wanted to answer back. Hajime's glare warned him not to. "Kageyama-kun, go put the volleyballs away and go home." Hajime instructed. Tobio was staring at the two of them, eyes wide and mouth open slightly. It took a moment for the instructions to register but he eventually shuffled to do as he was told. Hajime didn't turn his gaze away from Tooru, who was staring right back at him. His mask of superiority had crumbled, and Hajime could see the threat of tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. Once Tobio had closed the gym doors, Hajime spoke. "Do not become me." He hissed.

Tooru's expression turned to shock. "Iwa-chan, it's completely different." 

"No it's not." 

"Yes! Yes it is!" 

Hajime tensed his jaw, closing the gap between them so that he could reach to hit his forehead against Tooru's. But he was still short, and his forehead made contact with his friend's nose instead. Tooru fell backwards, landing on his backside with an audible thud. Hajime regretted it almost instantly, but kept his stance as he stared down at Tooru. 

"You're being a dumbass. Stop it." Hajime ordered. He tried to ignore the blood that was dripping from Tooru's nose, but it became almost impossible when the blood was joined by tears. Hajime's expression softened. 

"That's all I am Iwa-chan! I'm a dumbass and that little spotlight stealer is better than me. He's even taking up all of your time!" Tooru's eyes were streaming, now, the blood no longer falling from his nose, just an unattractive trail of snot. If the context was different, Hajime would have made fun of him. Instead he dropped to his knees, trying to catch Tooru's gaze. 

"What are you even talking about, Shittykawa?" He frowned, staring at Tooru.

"I'm going to get beaten by a first year. I can't even toss right any more. And all he wants is for me to show him how to serve!" It was ridiculous, really. Both of them knew that Tooru was far beyond his years in terms of skill in volleyball. Sure, he'd missed serves recently, but he was stressed. He'd overworked himself constantly, and Hajime had told him not to. To him, Tobio was a younger, flashier model and nobody would want to watch Tooru play hen Tobio was around. Hajime sighed, reaching out with hands as gentle as possible, wiping away the gross collection of snot and blood around Tooru's nose, wiping it on his gym trousers. He then proceeded to wipe Tooru's tears. 

"You're being stupid." 

"That's me Iwa-chan. Stupid Tooru. I know you can feel how good he is, Iwa-chan. How he'll surpass-" 

Hajime was sick of the pity. He was sick of hearing Tooru's whiny voice and self loathing. The only way he could think to shut him up was by leaning forward and roughly pressing his lips to the other males. Tooru stopped talking, he had to, and when Hajime pulled away, his eyes were wide. Hajime sighed, letting his hands drop.

"You're our amazing setter, Tooru. You're already way ahead of where you should be and next year, we'll be playing with people who will only boost your abilities more. Stop this. Stop crying. We all believe in you. Believe in yourself, goddamnit." Hajime pushed himself off the floor and sighed. "Go and shower, Tooru." He left Tooru still sat on the floor, eyes still wide and mouth still open in surprise. If it took his mind off Tobio, so be it. 

~~

"Seijoh time, Seijoh ti-"

"Shut up." 

Tooru hadn't mentioned the kiss since it had happened, and Hajime wasn't going to bring up something that wasn't even relevant. They'd both gotten into Aoboajosai High and Tooru was exceptionally excited about it. 

"Ah, Iwa-chan. We're going to be the best volleyball players that there ever were, yeah?" 

He shrugged, offering a small smile. Tooru accepted it. They made their way to the entrance but Hajime stopped before they stepped inside. Tooru stopped too. 

"Hey Oikawa." Tooru raised his eyebrows. "Let's do our best."


	4. Four

Iwaizumi's mother had always told him that things happened for a reason, and that the things that you couldn't change, despite your best efforts, were fate. It had been an ideal that he'd always tried to remember. When things went wrong, he'd tell himself that it happened because it was meant to. To start with, things weren't overly different. The work was a little harder, but doable. There was a volleyball team that he and Oikawa had joined, obviously. They were bottom of the heap again, but everyone seemed to know who they were thanks to their success in volleyball last year. 

There were a few notable changes that Iwaizumi didn't mind, though.

While Oikawa was still up to his ears in fangirls, he also had friends. They were two other first years that had joined the volleyball team. Oikawa was the first to introduce himself to them. They'd both looked as impressed as Iwaizumi felt (not at all, really). But it hadn't made Oikawa stop blabbering. Iwaizumi had managed to speak to them a little more once Oikawa was practicing tosses. Matsukawa was a Middle Blocker and had always been the tallest out of his friends. Hanamaki was a Wing Spiker of very few words. 

Another change was that there seemed to be a serious decrease in the spiteful comments towards Oikawa. Iwaizumi didn't know if that was just because people were supposedly more mature in high school or because of some other reason. Whatever it was, Iwaizumi was happy with it. The less people talked about Oikawa in a negative way, the less intimidating Iwaizumi had to be.

His friendship with Oikawa had changed slightly, too. They'd grown closer, if that was even possible. They'd spend most of their time after school staying for practice. When Iwaizumi got tired, he'd sit and do homework. Iwaizumi always got tired before Oikawa did, but he figured that was from all the training Oikawa had put in over the summer. Volleyball was his life, in a sense, so it was only natural that he'd do that. Iwaizumi always managed to coax Oikawa out of the gym before he overworked himself, though. They usually ended up back at Iwaizumi's. His mother would have dinner waiting for them and Oikawa would end up staying over. 

As the year went on, their friendship with Hanamaki (Makki) and Matsukawa (Mattsun) progressed to where they'd actually meet up after school instead of spending their time practicing constantly. Iwaizumi could tell that Oikawa missed the gym, but at least he was happy. Iwaizumi was glad that he had other people to talk to as well. While he loved Oikawa's company and wouldn't be without it (even if he claimed otherwise) it was nice to have a conversation with someone else. 

Soon Oikawa stopped coming along with them to the cinema, stopped joining them all when they went out for ramen. He even stopped coming over to Iwaizumi's on Wednesdays when his mother made dinner. Whenever Iwaizumi asked, Oikawa said he was just training. Iwaizumi tried not to worry but often found himself dragging Oikawa out of the gym at 10pm when there was no answer to his calls. They'd argued a lot over it. Iwaizumi was mad that Oikawa would risk being too tired for their actual matches by overworking himself. Oikawa argued that not practicing meant he wouldn't be the best he could be. But eventually they both saw where the other was coming from and dropped it until it happened again. 

The end of their first year came around a lot faster than they expected. They had a good series of matches and they both played often as regulars. Iwaizumi was grateful that Oikawa could play. He'd known how nervous he'd been about 'warming the bench'. 

~~

During the summer, Oikawa had practiced and practiced. Iwaizumi had spent a lot of time with him over the summer but it wasn't like it had been. He didn't want to just sit and talk about silly things like they'd always done. He didn't care about Iwaizumi's plans to build a treehouse for Makoto. He'd even turned down Iwaizumi's offer of an Alien marathon. Iwaizumi had told him off a lot. Oikawa hadn't listened. Instead, he'd found himself spending time with Makki and Mattsun. Sometimes they all waited where Oikawa was training until he gave in and stopped for food and a drink. 

Iwaizumi didn't like it, but he had accepted that if he couldn't stop Oikawa from training in the first place, he could most certainly force him to take a break. 

~~

"Hey Iwaizumi! Can you believe we're second years already?" It was Makki who had caught up with him and was now walking by his side. He offered a small smile. It was true that last year had flown, as had the summer. "Where's Oikawa?" 

Iwaizumi raised a brow at Makki, as if there was any need to ask that question. Makki smiled knowingly, patting Iwaizumi gently on the shoulder. "Maybe this is the year he'll develop common sense." Iwaizumi chuckled.

"If only it were possible, Makki-san." He watched Makki leave in the direction of his first class. Iwaizumi sighed, heading towards the gym. He wasn't surprised to see Oikawa stood inside. 

"You'll be late for class, Assikawa." He mumbled when he was at the door. Oikawa turned around, grin spreading across his lips when he saw Iwaizumi. It was a fake grin, it was too wide and didn't reflect in his eyes. 

"First you're my mother, now you're my babysitter." Iwaizumi scowled at him. "Kidding! You're so serious Iwa-chan! Let's go to class." He all but skipped past Iwaizumi. It took every inch of resistance Iwaizumi had not to push him over. 

~~

Watching Oikawa play would always be one of the most mesmerising things that Iwaizumi could think of. He was born to be on the court. He was graceful in every movement he made, the other players flowed around him and he held such an air of confidence and belief while he played that it would inspire even the most demotivated player. Their set up was as smooth as it had been in practice. Not a single toss that was spiked to Iwaizumi was missed. The other team were good, too. They managed to claw back points for seconds before Seijoh forced another gap between the score. Iwaizumi was having fun. He was enjoying every touch of the ball because he could hit it. 

They'd won the first set, and the second one was going the same way. Everytime the other team thought they'd closed in on their opponents, Seijoh would take it back with a vengeance. They made it look easy. That was until the scores were neck and neck and they were playing for the match point. 

Both teams were tired. They had played a tough game. A game of catch up. 

But when Oikawa's hands found the ball again, and Iwaizumi was prepared to hit it, he knew it would be Seijoh who took the glory. Oikawa made the toss, Iwaizumi jumped. He could already hear the celebrations. 

However a sudden dull thud, that didn't resemble shoes on the court, made Iwaizumi turn his head. As soon as he saw Oikawa on the floor, one leg curled under him and the other laid out beside him, he knew something had gone terribly wrong. 

His hand made contact with the ball but it wasn't full force. It wasn't good enough to score a point. 

It didn't even make it past the net.

Oikawa had fallen before, slipped when they were kids, and he'd always gotten up. He'd always brushed it off and laughed even when his knees had bled and the scrapes had become bruises. 

He didn't get up. 

They'd lost the game but that didn't matter. 

It didn't matter because _he didn't get up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.


	5. Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some stuff about a sports injury and hospital rooms. But not much. 
> 
> I wanted to add another chapter because things are getting fluffy. Makki and Mattsun know all n_n
> 
> Enjoy!

Iwaizumi couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so physically sick. There were times before matches where he got a nervous sickly feeling in his stomach, but that was it. Now he was sat, staring at his hands while he waited in the hospital seating area. Everything played over in his head on repeat. 

Oikawa had tossed the ball to Iwaizumi, and then he'd just fallen. Apparently he'd lost his footing and slipped. The thought was hard to process because this was Oikawa and he didn't make mistakes like _slipping_. Or did he? He probably did and Iwaizumi was just overthinking. But he couldn't shake the sheer look of despair in Oikawa's eyes when he'd reached his side. There were bruises forming on his legs where he'd thrown himself to the floor (probably not his brightest idea). Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa would be worrying about the score, about if they'd won, more than he was worrying about himself right now. It made Iwaizumi angry. 

Oikawa's knee had been a deep red colour when he'd been shifted from the floor. He couldn't set it straight, and that in itself was a concerning fact. When they'd carried him off to the first aid room, Iwaizumi had noticed the tears falling from his face. He couldn't keep a false pretence right now. There was no point. 

Iwaizumi had begged to go with them to the first aid room, but had been told that he wasn't allowed due to overcrowding, or something like that. Instead, he'd been forced to line up and shake hands with the team they should have beaten. He tried not to scowl as he shook hands with their ace. When the niceties had been taken care of, he'd asked to be excused to find out what was happening with Oikawa.

It was Oikawa's mum that had told him they'd been taken to the hospital. That was about three hours ago and Iwaizumi had been sat there ever since. 

"Hajime, you're here." He looked up from his hands and offered a small smile to Mrs Oikawa. He nodded, standing up slowly.

"I wanted to know how he is." The look on her face told him what he needed to know. 

"Sit down," she told him. He obeyed instantly. She sat too. "Tooru is fine. He's damaged his knee..." _No._ "He'll recover but he'll struggle.." 

You didn't have to be a genius to know what she was talking about. Iwaizumi switched off as she started to go on and on about taking a break from volleyball. Oikawa would never allow it. Iwaizumi didn't know if he'd have the heart to deny Oikawa his true love. 

"You can see him, if you want to." He nodded before she'd even finished her sentence.

~~

Oikawa had always been the kind of guy to be overly dramatic about everything. His voice was always over the top offended or bright. It pissed Iwaizumi off, it always had. But right now, he'd have preferred that to the sombre figure that was sat in the hospital bed, lacing his fingers together. Iwaizumi first noticed the tear tracks on his face because of the light. The way they brushed over his cheeks gave Iwaizumi the impression someone had attempted to stop the flow. He was biting at his lower lip, and his cheeks were flushed. To see Oikawa Tooru like this was heartbreaking.

"Hey Tooru." Iwaizumi made his way towards the bed, standing beside it as Oikawa looked up at him. 

"Did we lose?" He asked, voice hoarse. He'd definitely been crying. Iwaizumi sighed, before nodding.

"It hit the net. It was my fault." 

"No." Oikawa glared at him, which wasn't unusual when Iwaizumi blamed himself. It was different because the glare was hidden beneath a grin and an eye roll. "You did the best you could, Iwa-chan. I'm sorry I distracted you." 

"Distracted me? A bit vain aren't we, Assikawa?" Iwaizumi relaxed slightly when Oikawa's lips turned up into a tiny smile. "Does it hurt?" He glanced towards Oikawa's knee but it was covered by the blankets. He figured there'd be bandaging on it too, anyway. His gaze fell back to Oikawa's face. He looked as though he wanted to lie. But instead he just nodded, lip quivering as he did. He started playing with his fingers again. 

Iwaizumi gently placed his hand on top of Oikawa's. "This is it, isn't it, Iwa-chan? I'm never going to play again." Tears fell from Oikawa's eyes. Iwaizumi felt his heartbeat in his throat. He didn't know the answer to that, not truly. "I know you too well, Iwa-chan. You paused." His voice broke as the barrier that was holding his sobs back crumbled. Iwaizumi pulled himself onto the bed, careful not to bump Oikawa's legs. He gently rubbed Oikawa's shoulder, not trusting himself to speak. Oikawa took this as an invitation to wrap his arms around his best friend, face buried in Iwaizumi's neck as he cried. 

"We won't give up." Iwaizumi whispered, rubbing a hand gently against Oikawa's back. "We'll do our best." 

~~

Oikawa was in hospital for a day so they could monitor his leg movements. He was put on bed rest for a few weeks, and told he had to refrain from any kind of contact sport or physical activities for at least a month (they'd re-assess once the month was up). School without Oikawa was horrible. He had Makki and Mattsun, but it wasn't the same because they didn't share all of the same classes. Practice wasn't the same, either. They had the first year setter, Watari, but he wasn't Oikawa. He tried his best and Iwaizumi didn't struggle to spike his tosses. But they didn't have the same connection. 

After school, Iwaizumi visited Oikawa at home to drop off his notes and some activities that were given from the teachers. He'd sit and go over what they'd learnt and then they'd drop the school stuff and just _talk_. Oikawa asked about practice, Iwaizumi asked what films he'd managed to get through. They both admitted they missed each other. And then Iwaizumi would go home. 

This happened for two weeks before Oikawa was told he could go back to school. He was on crutches and a support cast but he was as bright as he could be. He sat in practice and offered tips and advice. But Iwaizumi could see it was killing him, not being able to join in. 

After a month was up, the doctors said that he could start the second stage of recovery. Which was focusing on stretching his knee. Iwaizumi helped where he could. He stretched with Oikawa, held his hand when it hurt, wiped his tears when the pain got too much. Slowly but surely, Iwaizumi could see his friend returning. 

But he'd missed a lot of the volleyball games. There'd only be a few left in the year before the season ended. Iwaizumi hoped he'd be able to participate in at least one practice game. The more they stretched together, the more doable it seemed. 

Three months in to recovery and Oikawa was showing a great deal of improvement. Iwaizumi knew it was because he couldn't stand not playing on the court. He knew that Oikawa's determination and stubbornness would contribute to him recovering. 

When Oikawa had gone to have his leg re-assessed a few weeks before the final game of the season, Iwaizumi had gone with him. The doctor had turned around and told him he could play in the final game but would have to be switched out after so long. Oikawa was just glad to be back on the court.

They won the game. Oikawa had asked to be put in towards the end so that he could get back the feeling of tossing winning balls. Iwaizumi was grateful that he had his setter back. 

~~

"Just hold still, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi growled. He was kneeling in front of Oikawa who was sat on the court bench. Since the last game of the season, Oikawa had started to practice more. Iwaizumi had made him promise that he'd take regular breaks and would stop as soon as he started to feel strain. He'd stuck to his word and had tapped himself out half an hour into practice. Iwaizumi was now wrapping a support around his knee. Or he was trying to.

"Your hands are cold, Iwa-chan."

"Do you wanna do this yourself?" 

"No, no! I can't do bandages!" 

"Then stop moving and shut up." 

They'd been arguing back and forth for good ten minutes while Iwaizumi was applying the bandage. Oikawa was too busy trying to watch how he did it to keep still, and it meant it wasn't tight enough or it had slipped. Oikawa watching him was putting him under pressure. 

Makki and Mattsun had been practicing receives when they heard Oikawa and Iwaizumi yelling at each other. It seemed they wouldn't get anywhere with the way they were going.

"Hey Mattsun. What's got brown hair, an annoying voice and heart eyes for Iwaizumi?" 

Mattsun grinned, catching the ball that was thrown to him. He shrugged his shoulders, glancing towards Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"I dunno, Makki. I'm still stuck on the 'what has brown hair, strong arms and heart eyes for Oikawa?' It's a mystery, really." 

Mattsun laughed, and they continued to practice while their teammates continued to squabble. 

A mystery indeed.


End file.
